Twins & Friends
by Annie Lane
Summary: Cinco anos depois, como seriam os filhos de Chandler e Monica? A diversão fica por conta dos gêmeos e dos "convidados" que a cada capítulo visitam o casarão.
1. Chapter 1 - O início

Twins & Friends

Winnetka, subúrbio de Chicago

10:10AM

Monica está na enorme cozinha do casarão, com rodo e pano na mão, limpando claro! Ao seu lado, uma menininha de 5 anos, de pé sobre uma cadeira, brincava com a água na pia, que já estava quase a ponto de transbordar! Num tom de quem está comandando uma tropa, Monica diz:

-Precisamos deixar a cozinha arrumada! Temos que ser rápidas! Está cuidando da louça, Erika?

-Er... Sim, mamãe! - mentiu a menina fazendo uma careta e imaginando a bronca que levaria assim que a mãe visse a bagunça na pia.

-Perfeito! Eu sei que vamos conseguir! Somos um time! E meu time sempre vence!

Enquanto Monica parecia determinada, passando o pano molhado no chão e espalhando um cheiro de flores campestres pelo ar, Erika brincava com um pote vazio de margarina na água imaginando que era um bote em meio as cataratas. A menina parou e fixou os olhos azuis brilhantes na janela, por um momento, observou a chuva caindo lá fora, em gotas pesadas, era um daqueles domingos que dá vontade de ficar em casa sem fazer nada e tomar chocolate quente. Ela só voltou a realidade quando Monica chamou:

-Erika! Acabo de lembrar! Chandler levou um prato escondido com salgadinho pra sala, vá buscar... Quer ajudar a mamãe, não quer?

-É claro! - disse Erika pulando da cadeira animada, com seus longos cabelos castanhos ao vento.

-Isso! -sorriu Monica. - Vá depressa, meu docinho!

Ouvindo isso, Erika correu pra sala, mas foi com tanta pressa que logo que chegou, tropeçou no tapete, caindo esticada no chão. Ela levantou a cabeça devagarinho e olhou pra frente, certificando-se que nenhum dos dois viu a cena digna de cinema cômico para fazerem uma piada sobre isso depois. Pra variar, Chandler estava sentado na sua nova poltrona super-hiper-mega-master 4, que vinha com 2 porta copos, espaço para guardar controle-remoto e recostamento automático e, ao seu lado, sentado sobre as almofadas espalhadas do chão, Erika pôde ver seu irmão gêmeo, não tão parecido com ela, Jack. Ambos, pai e filho, ,jogavam video game distraídos, rindo e falando alto, no que parecia ser uma acirrada disputa de carros de corrida, a julgar pelo som impactante de fundo... Bem, essa era sua família, a família Bing...

Depressa, Erika levantou do chão e ajeitou o vestido amarelo vivo que usava, bem a tempo de Jack notar sua presença.

-Hey, Erika!

Em passos delicados, a menina foi perto do pai e o cutucou, dizendo de uma vez:

-A mamãe quer o prato de salgadinhos.

-Pra quê? - fala ele jogando, sem desviar os olhos da tv.

-Pra lavar, papai, sabe? Passar uma _água_.

-Que água? Água sanitária?

Erika dá uma gargalhada. - Não!

-Então, água ardente?

-Eca! - ela ri de novo. - Ai! Água da torneira.

-Ah... Acho que ficou preso debaixo da poltrona quando caiu.

-Derrubou o prato de salgadinho?

Virando-se pra ela num susto, Chandler hesitou:

-O quê? Sou inocente, o prato pulou sozinho!

-Xiiiiii! Vocês sujaram o chão da sala?

Nisso, Jack vibra comemorando:

-Ganhei! Quem é o melhor? Quem é o melhor? - ele levanta e começa uma dancinha da vitória pra lá de engraçada. - Abram espaço pro Jack Bing!

-Ô paiê! - Erika volta a cutucar Chandler, que olhava incrédulo pra tv sem acreditar que perdeu o jogo pra uma criança de apenas 5 anos.- A mamãe não vai gostar nada disso!

-Relaxa, maninha! Eu comi todo o salgadinho do chão! Tá limpinho! - lembra Jack piscando pra irmã, com sua franja loira quase cobrindo os olhos.

-**Jack! Comeu salgadinho do chão?** - entra Monica de repente, a tempo de ouvir o final da conversa. - **Erika! Não acredito que esqueceu a torneira aberta, a cozinha parece um piscinão! Estão de castigo os dois! Já pro quarto!**

-Amor, talvez... -Chandler tenta intervir.

Mas, Monica lança um olhar fulminante pro marido, que pensa melhor e antes que sobrasse pra ele, a apóia:

-Vocês ouviram, crianças! Já pro quarto!

De cabeça baixa, os gêmeos sobem a larga escadaria em direção ao quarto. Uma coisa era certa, aquele não seria um domingo comum, muitas coisas ainda estavam por acontecer. Até porque, sabiam que hoje, tio Joey vinha visitar a família...

CONTINUA.

_ Fanfiction inédita escrita por Annie Lane. Não copie. Crie. (Data: 12 de maio/2013)_

_Disclaimer: Os personagens e a serie Friends não me pertencem. Apenas a idéia (textos de fanfictions) foram escritos por mim. Assim como muitos fãs, gostaria que a série continuasse com um dos meus casais favoritos Chandler e Monica, assim como com os gêmeos. Não lucro com a história, mas sua opinião é importante pra mim, por isso, se gostar escolha entre duas opções: Siga ou comente! Obrigada._


	2. Chapter 2 - How u doin?

Twins & Friends

Winnetka, subúrbio de Chicago

10:12AM

Chandler e Monica encaram um ao outro por quase 2 minutos. Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, ele parecia cansado de seguir as "regras" dela, como só comer na pia da cozinha por exemplo. Num tom autoritário, Monica dispara:

-Chandler! Precisa mostrar as crianças que lugar de comer é na cozinha! Você é o pai!

-E você é a mãe! - ele retrucou.- Devia ser mais flexível...

Ela arregalou os olhos e afirmou:

-Eu sou flexivel! Posso ser... se eu quiser - pausa.- Onde está o prato de salgadinhos?

-Que interessa isso agora?

-Eu quero lavar! - ela grunhiu.

-Agora?

-Não! No próximo Natal! **Onde está?**

Chandler apontou sem graça para baixo da poltrona:

-Ficou preso...

Monica revirou os olhos e usou sua "super força" para empurrar a poltrona e viu que estava mesmo preso, em uma curvinha de trás da poltrona.

-Estou vendo! Vou pegar! - disse ela se inclinando para puxar, mas sem sucesso, nada de nada. - Chandler! Está preso!

-Foi o que disse antes! – ele abre os braços num gesto engraçado e se abaixa para ajudá-la. - Vamos puxar os dois juntos, quem sabe conseguimos!

-Okay! No três! - ordena Monica se preparando. - Um, dois... Três! Agora!... Puxe! Puxe! Puxeeeee!

-O que acha que estou fazendo?

Nisso, a porta do casarão se abre sem que eles percebam e entra Joey com uma mochila no ombro direito. Ao ver a cena, dos dois abaixados, colados um no outro, ao lado da poltrona, ele logo pensa besteira. Faz uma cara estranha e vem se aproximando devagar, só ouvindo a conversa deles:

-Não está fazendo direito! - reclama Monica

-Ah! Estou sim!

-Ainda está preso, Chandler.

-Eu sei... Mexa mais que solta!

-Assim?

-É, mas vamos tentar juntos... com mais vontade agora!

Joey abre a boca e arregala os olhos, espantado:

-É isso que fazem na frente das crianças?

Monica e Chandler levam um susto, ficam de pé, virando pro Joey ao mesmo tempo:

-Joey? - diz Chandler surpreso.

-Hey! Vão pra um quarto, antes que os gêmeos vejam! - repreende Joey.

-Oh, na-na-não! - diz Chandler rindo. - Estamos tentando pegar um prato que ficou preso debaixo da poltrona.

-Verdade?

-Verdade. - afirma Chandler.

-Seja bem vindo, Joey! - fala Monica abraçando o amigo, que deixa cair a mochila no chão para abraçá-la de volta.

-É, achamos que só ia chegar a noite – comenta Chandler abraçando-o logo depois.

-Sabe como é, fui chamado pra aquela peça de teatro, daí vim mais cedo para ensaiar com uma "amiga"... – enquanto conta, Joey se aproxima da poltrona e dá um chute de leve, o prato solta de onde havia engatado. Ele passa o dedo pelo prato vazio e lambe. - Hum! Salgadinho de queijo!

Monica abre um sorriso, pensando: "o tempo passa, e Joey continua o mesmo". Num tom amigável, ela oferece:

-Tem mais na cozinha, você quer?

-Claro! Ow, pode trazer refrigerante pra acompanhar?

-Espere aqui – disse ela pegando o prato dele e saindo da sala, deixando os dois a sós por um instante.

Sentando na poltrona para experimentar, Joey pergunta com malícia:

-E como vai o casamento, hein?

-Como Rose e Jack depois que o Titanic bateu no iceberg! - comenta Chandler lembrando a cena do filme.

-Hã? - Joey fica sem entender nada.

-As vezes, sinto que não está dando certo...

-Bobagem! Cara, você e Monica se amam, já deu certo.

Chandler abre um sorriso com um fio de esperança, então muda de assunto:

-Quanto tempo vai ficar dessa vez?

-O tempo de dar um oi! Não posso deixar a mina esperando... vamos ensaiar uma cena de beijo!

-Joey! Por que não sobe e vê as crianças? Eles vão gostar de vê-lo aqui.

Abrindo um sorriso de "titio coruja", ele levantou e subiu as escadas depressa, carregando a mochila pela mão.

x-x-x

No quarto de Erika, os gêmeos olhavam a chuva bater no vidro da janela, tristes, ambos de castigo em pleno domingo. Foi uma festa quando Joey entrou pela porta, os dois pularam em cima dele, que levantou-os do chão, pegando-os no colo com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto:

-Titio Joey! Você veio salvar a gente? - pergunta Jack animado.

-Salvar?

-Mamãe deixou a gente de castigo – revela Erika.

-Bom, trouxe algo que vão gostar...

Dizendo isso, Joey colocou os dois no chão e abriu a mochila, que já estava meia aberta, tirando de dentro uma caixa de papelão cheia de furos.

-O que tem aí? - disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Um hamster chinês.

Os gêmeos mal podiam conter a alegria!

-Vai ensinar como cuidar dele?

-Er... Acho que não. Eu combinei de encontrar alguém... Mas, deve ser fácil cuidar do animalzinho.

Erika abre a caixa e pega o hamster beje claro no colo, toda feliz:

-Obrigada, titio Joey!

Joey abraça os dois apertado, dá um beijo neles, e deixa o quarto.

CONTINUA.

_ Fanfiction inédita escrita por Annie Lane. Não copie. Crie. (Data: 16 de maio/2013)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Smelly Cat

Twins & Friends

Winnetka, subúrbio de Chicago

Manhã seguinte,

Erika e Jack descem correndo as escadas do casarão, era muito cedo e os pais ainda dormiam. Jack usava um boné azul, da cor da bermuda e uma camiseta branca lisa, sua irmã gêmea também usava azul, mas era um vestido super delicado, azul claro forrado de pequenos lacinhos brancos. Apesar de não serem gêmeos idênticos, os olhos, os cabelos claros, e a beleza, eram bem parecidos. Tratavam-se de duas crianças lindas e carismáticas! Num tom baixo, Erika avisa:

-Tudo bem. Se vamos fazer isso, precisamos de um plano.

-Um plano rápido porque acho que o hamster acabou de cagar na minha cabeça – diz Jack tirando o boné para olhar o hamster dentro, enquanto passava a mão livre pelo cabelo loiro.

-Que nada! Tá beleza, maninho! - mente Erika, dando um sorriso forçado, vendo um líquido verde amarronzado e gosmento escorrendo bem no meio da franja do irmão. - Mas, eu tomaria um banho depois.

Nisso, eles ouvem barulho... Vinha da cozinha.

-Hey! Você disse que passou no quarto da mamãe e ela tava dormindo!

**-E tava! **- grita Jack.

-Shhhhh! Vai acordar eles, idiota!

Jack colocou o boné com o hamster dentro de volta na cabeça, lembrando:

-Pra chegar no porão e esconder o hamster, temos que passar pela cozinha!

-Tive uma idéia! Você vai na frente e faz quem tiver lá sair, daí eu entro com nosso bichinho e corro pro porão – propõe Erika pegando o boné com o animal cuidadosamente da cabeça dele e indo se esconder atrás do sofá. - Anda, Jack!

Jack arregala os olhos surpreso e pensa por um momento. "Por que ela sempre inventa coisas que acabam sobrando pra mim?"

Nisso, eles ouvem algo que os faz sorrir. Era um som de violão, uma antiga música conhecida, chamada _"Smelly Cat"_ e, com certeza vinha da cozinha. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: tia Phoebe estava em casa!

Os gêmeos correm pra cozinha numa alegria só. Phoebe encontrava-se sentada próxima a mesa, com o violão no colo, cantando a sua melhor canção sozinha. Ela tinha a chave da casa porque já morou com eles um tempo, enquanto seu apartamento estava de reforma e desde então, não devolveu mais a chave.

-Crianças! Como vocês cresceram! - ela larga o violão para beijar os dois. - Oh! O que é isso escorrendo na sua cabeça, Jack? É nescau? Owu! Isso me faz lembrar uma música! - ela pega o violão e começa a tocar. - Nescau tem gosto de festa, se prepara pra...

-Não, tia Phoebs, não é Nescau! - afirma Jack tirando o boné da cabeça e mostrando o hamster a ela. - A culpa é dele!

-É nosso animal de estimação... Mas, mamãe e papai não sabem – conta Erika.

-Oh! Quando eu morei na rua, eu tive um como esse! Um não, dois, ou três, dos grandes - lembra Phoebe animada, fazendo carinho nele.

-Hamsters? -se surpreende Jack.

-Na verdade, eram ratos de rua, mas eles adoravam comer restos de lanche e comida do lixo. Ah! Uma vez um deles comeu minha meia – ela riu, depois ficou pensativa. - Bons tempos aqueles!

-Tia Phoebe, nós vamos no porão, se ver a mamãe grita? -pede Erika com seu jeito doce de ser. - Por favooooooor?

-Contem comigo! - ela acenou enquanto os dois abriam a porta, descendo as escadas do porão. Jack foi na frente, enquanto Erika ficou pra trás acendendo a luz. Talvez por isso, tenha ouvido quando o celular da Phoebe tocou.

-Alô, amor! - atendeu depressa. - Ah! Rachel? É você? Olha, será que dá pra desligar e ligar de novo daqui a umas mil horas, ou melhor... Hã? O quê?

Rachel dá uma notícia nada boa do outro lado, mas a ligação tava tão ruim, com muitos chiados na linha, mal dava pra ouvir direito.

-Calma, Rach! Fale devagar!... O quê?

Erika volta uns degraus e esticou o ouvido pra cozinha, percebendo que algo de errado havia acontecido. Num tom triste, Phoebe pergunta:

-Como assim a mãe biológica dos gêmeos morreu? - pausa. - É claro que estou sozinha, acha que vou querer que Jack e Erika escutem que são adotados? Monica e Chandler me matariam se eles soubessem a verdade!

Erika arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca espantada. Da porta entreaberta do porão, ela via Phoebe muito bem, mas ela, de onde permancia sentada, não via que a menina estava ali.

-Rachel, eu vou já praí. Sim, avise o Ross – ela desliga o celular bem na hora que Jack vem correndo pelas escadas e abre a porta. Erika entra na cozinha junto com ele.

-Ah, crianças... Vou ter que voltar! Mas, não se preocupem, eu deixei o táxi lá fora e sei dirigir mais ou menos, então, falem pra Monica me ligar assim que acordar, ok? - ela dá um beijinho em cada um, pega o violão, a bolsa e sai pela porta, indo embora tão depressa quanto veio.

Depois de pegar um pano de prato limpo, molhar na torneira e passar na franja pra limpar a sujeira que o hamster fez, Jack vira pra irmã e diz:

-Eu guardei o hamster numa caixa de sapato... Ele tem que ter um nome, não acha, Erika?

-Jack... - ela puxa o pano de prato da mão dele, atraindo sua atenção, antes de revelar. - Somos adotados.

CONTINUA.

_ Fanfiction inédita escrita por Annie Lane. Não copie. Crie. (Data: 28 de setembro/2013)_


End file.
